supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samael - The End (Again)
Samael is an archangel and is in fact the second of the Archangels created by God with him being younger than Michael but older than Lucifer. He fought alongside his fellow Archangels with God against the Darkness. He is an angel that is cloaked in the greatest of mystery. The only one who ever truly seems to know what is going on in Samael's head seems to be Samael himself. Samael's reputation is renowned in Heaven as perhaps the one angel being even more evil and twisted than Lucifer himself. He possesses a habit of laying around with many humans, angels and even demons which led to spawning an array of children, nearly all turning to evil. He was an indirect cause to Lucifer's Rebellion, the deaths of four of his archangel brethren, and the Deluge. 'Background' He was created to be a tempter and seducer of angels, men and beyond. He served as God's instrument to test the faith and loyalty of others. He served God by tempting Lucifer to disobey, playing on his dormant feelings of bitterness and jealousy towards God's love of humans. He then taught Lucifer the arts of seduction, temptation and an abundance of other things. Together, the two tricked Eden's guardian Gadreel into letting them through the gates where Lucifer tempted Eve to betray her husband Adam and lay with Samael which caused them to be evicted from Eden. Over the years, Samael continued with his ways of seduction and temptation by bringing many other angels to Lucifer's side as well as laying with many angels, humans and demons. One of these angels was Marilyn who fell deeply in love with Samael and one of the demons was Lilith herself. His laying around resulted in the creation of many offspring of Incubus, Hybrids and Nephilim. Nearly half the Knights of Hell were spawned by Samael laying with the first series of demons. God kept excusing Samael as he was doing his duty but eventually Samael began to be getting out of control. Michael soon convinced God that Samael had been let go with 'slaps on the wrist' for too long that he had begun to believe that he could do anything he wanted and not suffer the consequences. God agreed and ordered for Samael to be captured. Michael brought Samael in and he along with Gabriel locked Samael away in Heaven's prison but not before castrating him to forever remind him what brought this upon him. 'Season 9' Samael was locked in Heaven's prison for millenia until Metatron caused the Fall which released him and all the other renegades from it confines. He fell to Earth and possessed a drifter, accidentially killing the woman he had just slept with. He hit the road on the guy's motorcycle but found that he was quite weak from the Fall and would take time to fully regain his full powers. However, opportunity knocked when Dean Winchester sent out a widespread prayer for an angel to come and help his brother Sam. Samael quickly answered his call and arrived in time to save Dean from getting killed by two angels that also arrived but to kill him. He was careful to not mention his name but did say he could save Sam but it would require him to be possessed. Samael wanted to be in Sam's body as he was a much stronger vessel and being with him would not only heal Sam but himself as well. Dean, with his back against the wall of his brother's impending doom, agreed and together tricked Sam into giving Samael his consent. In Sam's body, Samael told Dean he could heal the damage but it would take time. He offered to be in a far corner of Sam's mind but had to erase Sam's memories so he would not be ejected which Dean regretfully agreed to. Over the weeks and months that followed Samael would pop on up to deal with any dangers to Sam or questions that Dean had. One such time was when the Winchesters caught onto the trail of the Knight of Hell Abaddon who was beginning to affirm her position as the new Ruler of Hell and he needed to take control of Sam to protect him from her demons. When Castiel was found, he called on Samael to tell him who he was and gave him the alias 'Nathaniel' as he knew that was an angel that had fought alongside Castiel in the war and thus would help Castiel convince Dean that he could be trusted. When the real Nathaniel was discovered to be in a vessel of his own and loyal to the Powers Castiel knew that he had been tricked by Samael and rushed to warn Dean. On a hunt at a hospital where the monster roaming around was a Cucuy, Samael had found Gadreel there working as a security guard. They chose to meet in an out of the way place where they were joined by Metatron who offered an alliance between all three of them. Gadreel refused to work with Samael but Samael was open to it. In a show of power Samael revealed that he had been using Sam to not only regain his strength but rebuild his wings. This display sent energy waves in the air that was felt halfway across the country by both Kevin Tran and Daniel Leonard. Dean, who had gotten Castiel's warning, found them by that display and demanded that Samael abandon Sam's body for lying to him. Samael just laughed at him and mocked Dean saying that even though he lied Dean wouldn't have cared less and still would've allowed Sam to be possessed by him but Dean still wasn't having it. Metatron incapacitated Dean while Gadreel ran off. Samael then took Dean's car keys and hit the road still in Sam's body, in full control. Samael went on a road trip reliving his old lifestyle of seducing and bedding women at any bar he stopped at on the road. Metatron arrived and again gave him his proposal for an alliance to have dominion over Heaven but also told Samael of a new problem that had emerged. He discovered that the Powers had more or less survived and had a Heavenly Saint in their possession and they all were trying to free Michael from the Cage. Metatron feared that if Michael was freed then all of them would be made to suffer for their actions. Samael, while not too concerned about Michael, agreed to the alliance as he could use some amusement and for a chance to have some fights. He tasked Metatron with the duty of looking for his fellow renegades to band them together under him but told Metatron that Barbatos and Marilyn were top priority. Dean and Castiel, who by this time regained his former position as an angel due to stealing Azrael's grace, found Samael thanks to Crowley and bound Samael in an Enochian seal that they got from Gadreel. They tried to exorcise him from Sam with minimal results. Crowley possessed Sam's body to try and eject him from the inside but was no match for the Archangel. Samael, feeling that he had regained enough of his power to replemish the rest on his own abandoned Sam's body himself but gave Sam all of his memories back including his memories of his time on the road bedding women and of him conspiring with Dean against him remembering anything. He left them with a cryptic warning and threat. Samael returned to his former vessel and began to put the pieces together for his own plan that only he would know the specifics of. Because his castration could not be healed by the typical means it is discovered by Castiel after examining Sam that Samael had stolen Sam's fertility to heal that part of him leaving Sam as sterile, a fact that Sam laments to some agony as now a future with children is no longer an option for him. Samael then started to have Metatron track down his fellow renegade angels while he reconnected with Cain. He arranged for Cain to meet with Dean Winchester and tempt him to take on his mark, playing on Dean's desire to see both him and Abaddon dead. Cain informed Samael that Dean did indeed take his mark and was set in killing him but Samael told Cain that he was not worried about the hunter in the slightest. In between his secret manuevers he recommenced his old habits of seducing people to go off to have sex with him. During one of his pickups Metatron had delivered his fellow renegades Zepar and Dagiel. He later was reconnected with Simon as well and he and Dagiel went with him to meet with Abaddon who was in the midst of field testing her new demons against Crowley's forces. He pointed out flaws in their operation and volunteered Simon to help compensate them for it. His real goal was to bring the Battalion, who were in the area, and the Winchesters together and let the chaos of the fighting settle matters with the Saint. His machinations caused Nazareth to be killed in battle, as well as Simon, the capture of Daniel Leonard by the Winchesters and the capture of Castiel by Gadreel and the Battalion. He hoped that all of this mayhem would result in the death of at least the Saint by the Winchesters before he could free Michael. However, he felt it was still a long shot even with his manipulations so he had Metatron resume his search for Barbatos and Marilyn who he did indeed find. Samael then told him that they were to go and acquire two specific vessels for his next plan. Samael met back with Metatron who came back with Marilyn and Barbatos in the bodies of Lisa and Ben Braeden. Barbatos and Samael had shared some heated words over the issue of waiting instead of going for the Powers and the Saint immediately. He hinted at a past connection with the Braedens that would be used against Dean Winchester. Samael went to visit Crowley at one of his holdups where he revealed that they had made a plan prior to Samael leaving Sam Winchester's body to help steer Dean Winchester into meeting Cain to have him take his mark. Crowley wanted to know what Samael had planned but he left without saying anything on the subject but requested that Crowley see to freeing a friend of his. He watched as the Winchesters engaged Abaddon after Dean had acquired the First Blade from Cain. Cain told Samael that Dean would be 'ready' soon. Samael then told the demon that everything was now ready for him to move along. After the Winchesters' victory over the now dead knight they returned to the Bunker where Samael was waiting for them. He congratulated them for killing his daughter and then revealed to them that Azazel and Alistair were also children of his that they had already killed. While Sam and Castiel were taken by that news Dean hardly cared. He just took the First Blade and swiped Samael with it. Samael looked to be dead but to Dean, Sam and Castiel's surprise he surprised them by also standing off to the side well away from them. It turned out to be an illusion that Dean attacked. The other Samael was an illusion as well but it did say to come outside of the Bunker to meet with some friends. Those friends happened to be Barbatos and Marilyn showing off the fact that they were in the bodies of the Braedens. Together they revealed that Samael had repaired and given them back their wings and he and Marilyn shared some public affection for each other to their dismay. Dean was livid and threatened them but eventually Samael lost his patience and, for the first time, gave them a glimpse of his ruthless and dangerous side as he proclaimed himself the Tempter, Seducer and Destroyer. When he settled, he told them that the Braedens would be safe if they stopped Daniel Leonard and killed him before he could release Michael which he would do in one week's time. He then left taking Marilyn with him in a final show of embrace. After Samael made things clear to the Winchesters he and Metatron then focused on a contingency plan in case they failed. They knew they would need much more angels on their side should Michael be freed and went to Tyrus who controlled the largest of the independent factions of angels left. They along with Marilyn, Barbatos, Zepar and Dagiel went to meet with him at his bowling alley to offer an alliance. Metatron tried his hand at negotiating first and Samael was amused and entertained with how the scribe failed in pitching it to Tyrus. He then stepped in and argued that Tyrus would face dire consequences should Michael be freed as the archangel would punish him and his followers greatly if he kept on as he was. Tyrus began to consider it and offered Samael a round of bowling to truly listen more to their offer. Samael accepted and smugly tossed his jacket at Metatron, unaware that Crowley was trying to contact him with an update on the progress of the hunt for Daniel Leonard and the Winchesters that Metatron intercepted for himself. Samael had been lounging outside the back of a cabin when Barbatos appeared to him. He reported that he had arranged for Metatron to be taken by their enemies as he had instructed. Samael told him that he could feel that Michael had returned but not to worry as it would be some time before Michael had the power and time to turn his sights to them. Barbatos asked him why did he ask him to seem so opposed to him during the meeting with Tyrus so that it seemed like Metatron could trust him and he told the former Power that he knew that Metatron was trying to double-cross him so he beat him to the punch. He did ask if Barbatos had learned about what it was that Metatron was even trying to do or what he was after but he didn't know. He also noted that Dagiel was missing but learned that he had been banished during all the commotion. Season 10 Samael was holding a meeting at his hideout cabin with some of his angelic allies as they were going over the latest information gathered on Michael's movements. Barbatos seemed a bit concerned but Samael told him not to worry as Michael wasn't ready to come for any of them just yet. Tyrus also reported that he located Castiel and while Samael thought that the angel could still prove to be a worthy asset he still appointed Anita to deal with him if he still refused to join him. Soon enough Zepar came along and reported that there was trouble with the new Demon Dean's handling from Crowley. Samael actually showed his displeasure to everyone present. Samael dropped in on Crowley and expressed his displeasure at how he seemed to be wasting time and didn't seem to have much progress in reigning the new Demon Dean in. He accused him of wasting time and that even he had limits when it came to fooling around and having fun. While Crowley tried to assure him that he had everything under control Samael reminded Crowley that they had a deal and if Crowley failed to keep up his end of the bargain in time then he had to 'compensate' him to which Crowley outwardly flinched. Samael left him with the warning that time was almost up before he left after finishing a drink. After Crowley went to resume his every day control of Hell, Samael went to pay him a visit with Barbatos, Eligor and Cain in tow. Samael barged into Crowley's throne room in order to remind him of the circumstances of their arrangement. Since Crowley couldn't handle Dean then he was now forced to release Samael's last demon hybrid son Malphas from his imprisonment in Hell. Crowley wanted to refuse as Abaddon's chaos was still fresh in his mind but Samael easily smote the demons surrounding Crowley to intimidate him into doing it. Crowley was forced to do so and release the blue eyed demon. Samael entrusted Zepar to be his eyes and ears in all the matters of Hell and left him to be at Crowley's side while he tended to other matters. Soon, the first of Samael's nephilim children that he conceived while in Sam Winchester's body, Alan Samson, was starting to delve deeper in his power. Samael was able to feel Alan unleashing his power and came to investigate. He arrived in time to see Alan manage to kill Gideon but was suffering from the wounds the fallen Power manage to give him. He subtly moved him away before Sam and Dean could move in on him in his weakened state. He then left his nephilim son to recover out in the middle of nowhere. 'Personality' Samael is quite cocky and arrogant. He has come to believe that he is literally God's gift to women. Unlike Lucifer who loathed humans, Samael loves them but his love of them is perverted as he thinks of them as toys to play with and throw away when done. He enjoys going to bars to pick up women to seduce, sometimes even men. He has no preference for who or what he has relations with be they human men or women, angels or demons. He doesn't seem to have any real attachment to those he hooks up with though he seems to have a slight lingering fondness to Marilyn. His seduction talents aren't limited to just physical interaction. He is able to entice humans, demons and angels into doing or agreeing into nearly anything. He was easily able to entice Dean to have him possess Sam by knowing what to do or say. He was also able to easily persuade Tyrus to their side even after he rejected the proposal first from Metatron with his charisma and reasoning. Samael is also deviously intelligent and smart. He is able to organize complex plans within plans to achieve ends that an extreme few can truly guess. No one can truly guess which side Samael is ever on or what his motives truly are making him a puzzle for a good many people. His reputation is that he is perhaps the only angel even more evil than Lucifer himself. It's also been shown that Samael does have a serious, dark and destructive side to himself. He rarely shows it instead of the laid back and smug image that he usually presents. He has shown it when Barbatos mocked and challenged him and when Dean had finally tested his patience when he was there to issue them a demand to kill Daniel Leonard. When he does get serious it is enough to frighten most angels like Barbatos, Marilyn, Metatron and even Castiel. He even makes angels as powerful and brave as the Powers nervous. Simply the mention of his name has been shown to scare some angels and demons like Crowley. Apparently, the only angel who is not scared of Samael is his older brother Michael. Powers and Abilities Samael seems to possess all the normal powers of angels and of archangels. He was God's second angel created after Michael, thus making him the second most powerful Angel ever created. * Nigh-Omnipotence: As Samael is the second of the angels created by God he has an immense quantity of power with very few beings who could challenge and defeat him outright,with only his older brother Michael, God, Death and the Darkness being his superiors in power. Samael was able to fight alongside his Father and fellow archangels against a force like the Darkness and achieve victory. He was the one to teach Lucifer many of his famed tricks and techniques. Even Gabriel's famous copy trick came from Samael. *'Regeneration: '''Samael was able to heal his heavy injuries that he sustained in the Fall and even rebuild his lost wings when in the body of Sam Winchester due to him being a vessel descended of Adam & Eve. He was also able to undo his castration by taking Sam Winchester's fertility to use the energy to repair himself though the process left Sam sterile. *'Rejuvenation': Samael was able to heal Sam Winchester of all the internal damages that Sam suffered undergoing the trials to close Hell. *'Angel Banishing Sigil Immunity': The sigil to banish angels away has no effect on him even if he isn't in a vessel belonging to the Winchester Bloodline. *'Mass Smiting': Samael is able to smite a whole group of enemies with ease as he simply snapped his fingers and he was able to cause at least a dozen demons to combust instantly with apparently little effort. *'Angel Ward Immunity': The symbols to ward a place away from angels doesn't effect Samael. *'Teleportation:' With the return of his wings Samael is able to take himself and others anywhere he wishes. *'Possession:' Samael is able to possess anyone he wishes. It doesn't seem to matter who it is though he is strongest when possessing someone descended from Adam & Eve's graced bloodline to give him greater power. Normally while archangels could possess outside this bloodline temporarily, Samael is able to do it for prolonged time with little consequence on him or the human he takes. *'Samael Sword: Samael wields an archangel blade that is tailor fit for himself much like Michael does. *'''Reproduction: Samael is able to impregnate his sexual partners to conceive children fathered by him. He has created many Nephilim, Demon Hybrids and other Hellspawns. *'Angelic Restoration': Samael is able to heal and restore the broken or weakened grace of any angel. He can restore the wings on angels who've had theirs clipped off. It is a powerful process and only Michael has been shown to also have this ability. *'Self Duplication': He is able to conjure up bodily copies of himself much like Gabriel could though he has shown that he could create more than one at a time. 'Offspring' Samael's sexual escapades have resulted in the creation of numerous offspring over the millennia. The succubi were among the monsters that he spawned that are still around to this very day. Also, many of the Knights of Hell were spawned from Samael due to his relations with higher ranking demons. He had relations with the first demon Lilith which spawned demons such as Alistair and Malphas. Even Azazel, the Winchesters' first great enemy was one of Samael's demon children. Most of his ancient children had fought on Lucifer's side during his rebellions but he took little responsibility or care for any of them. He considers most of his children to be left over souvenirs from his many rendezvous. Known Children Abaddon L&D.jpg|Abaddon - Demon Child of Samael Alastair3.jpg|Alistair - Demon Child of Samael Normal Exile on main street 335-1-.jpg|Azazel - Demon Child of Samael Samhain.jpg|Samhain - Demon Child of Samael Malphas1.jpg|Malphas - Demon Child of Samael Alan Samson.jpg|Alan Samson - Nephilim Child of Samael Edmon Fuller.jpg|Edmon Fuller - Nephilim Child of Samael Glena Fuller.jpg|Glena Fuller - Nephilim Child of Samael Wilson Groves.jpg|Wilson Groves - Nephilim Child of Samael *Abaddon † *Alistair† *Azazel † *Samhain *Malphas *Cain (possibly) *Alan Samson *Edmon Fuller *Glena Fuller *Wilson Groves Samael symbol.jpg|Samael's symbol Samael 2.jpg|Samael lounging about Samael sword.jpg|Samael's weapon Samael3.jpg|Samael asserting his authority Facts and Trivia Samael's name means roughly Venom of God or Poison of God. He is known to be the Archangel of Death and is regarded as both good and evil. He serves the Heavenly Host by way of grim and destructive duties. It is said that he was the serpent that tempted Eve in Eden and impregnated her with Cain. He was also said to be the consort to Adam's first wife Lillith. With Lillith he created a number of demonic children including a son named Sariel. Samael was said to have mated with 'angels' of sacred prostitution. Samael has been described as the patron of the Roman Empire. Category:Archangels Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Villains Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Angels Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters